User talk:PirateKerry
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:PirateKerry page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! PyroGothNerd (talk) 09:38, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Sup, you can add your character Hi, I'm Zimvader42, welcome to Aperture Science installati....er...I mean, welcome to the Candle Cove wiki, the place where candle-related wishes come true (disclaimer: candles might drop hot wax). Well today you signed up and did some nice contributions by standing up against that other guy who also signed up today....sigh....I tried to give him a chance but some apples are just rotten.. But I'm not here to tell you that, I'm here as the official PyroGothNerd substitute doll (not actually on official business but I don't know if she's online or not so I'll just save you the wait), to tell you that if you have a character of your own, that's dandy and candy and whatever else rhymes with those. I recall reading it was an abyssal kind of critter, perhaps? if that's the case, you can add it to the abyssal monsters page, or to the unused characters page. OR, you could choose the mystery box. Nah forget the box there's nothing inside, but really know, add your character whenever you want, remember, the only condition is that you respect the rules about new characters. Good luck! Zimvader42 (talk) 18:32, February 9, 2015 (UTC)Zimvader42 Sorry I wasn't able to reply sooner. Zimvader is right, and you do have to be careful adding a new character: we have a ton as it is (partially my fault) and right now we are not adding main characters, since we have a lot as it is. I would suggest letting us know what you had in mind so we can help you properly incorporate the character. For now I'd suggest talking to Zimvader for the most part since my basement had flooding issues, and I'm not 100% sure how often I'll be able to get back on more often. Please check the Rules for some extra information. PyroGothNerd (talk) 20:09, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Cool, lemme see whacha got. I love monsters and stuff so an abyssmal creature should be really fun to see. You can also add pictures of your characters, even if they won't get a page of their own, you can at least post them together with your character's section within the "Abyssmal monsters" article or whatever you wish. And if you want to contribute the wiki with fanart, that's also pretty welcome! Zimvader42 (talk) 20:47, February 10, 2015 (UTC)Zimvader42 Okay, it looks like Zimvader hasn't responded to you added page thing yet, so I'll respond: I oraganized it a bit and fixed some spelling. One thing that bother me is the line, " In the end, this was incorporated to the character's story." which doesn't make sense since, as far as I can tell, he doesn't appear to have one? If you're talking about it being incorporated into his visual character design, you might want to word it as such. If not, could you elaborate and explain what you meant by that? Also, Take a look to make sure the article is how you wanted it and check for mistakes. PS Curious, did you name him after Dorian Grey?PyroGothNerd (talk) 01:49, February 17, 2015 (UTC)